


One day, she just brought a dog home

by TessiePessie



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya and seven dogs, Anya is a mess without plenty sleep, Dmitry lose his shit, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, and Dima is in love, maybe this can be a serie of one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessiePessie/pseuds/TessiePessie
Summary: When she brought the first dog home, Dmitry thought that this would be a foolish outburst and she'll stop there, but in a blink, there were already seven and Anastasia was losing her mind."Anya, you have issues"





	One day, she just brought a dog home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @punto_y_coma for read this so I can shared it with you. Also, you can read her work "Holding Tight as the Dancers Whirl" a pretty -amazing- good fic. It has everything we love about Anastasia and plus a bi Dmitry (I love bi Dmitry).

When Anastasia came to her apartment with a little puppy that she found on the street, Dmitry looked at her perplexed.

“He was alone. He needed a warm home and love.”

It was her apartment, so it was fine by him.

She called him Pooka and the little mutt hated him. To be honest, it was mutual. Every time Dmitry knocked on the door the thing started barking and he couldn’t get to the room unless Anastasia held the dog in her arms.

So, he couldn’t get into the apartment by himself like he did before. The dog was a problem, but Anya didn’t see it.

And then, the second dog came.

This one was big, but always looked scared, so Dmitry took pity on him and pet him everytime he came to visit Anya. Still, the apartment was small, and with two dogs there, it looked smaller.

“Don’t you think that maybe you should give one up for adoption?” _Pooka maybe? That dog came from hell._

“I’m not going to do that, they are my family now.”

“You already had a family. A really big one Anya.”

“Shut up and help me feed them.”

So he did. Why were they friends again?

The weeks passed, and Dmitry got used to the constant presence of dogs, and their hairs on his clothes. Even when Anastasia was out of town visiting her grandmother, he volunteered to take care of her pets, and take them out for a walk.

He would never tell her, but he actually _cared_ for them. Even for evil Pooka, but she would never know.

But one night, Anastasia called him. She said it was urgent, so he took his bike and rode to her apartment in his pajamas.

A third dog welcomed him.

“Seriously Anya?”

“She was frightened. Look at her eyes Dima”

“And this was the ‘emergency’?”

She looked guilty, but they spent the night babysitting the new puppy and then, fell asleep in her futon. So maybe he could like this new member of the clan.

Or maybe not. He woke up with the dog licking his face and it was gross, so gross that he ran to the bathroom to wash his face.

Anastasia told him that the dog was going to be here just for a week but a month had already passed and he just sighed when she made shitty excuses.

Why he started helping her feed the dogs was a mystery that he tried to solve every night.

The fourth and fifth dog came together. Anya and Dmitry were coming out of the cinema, when she saw the girl with the box and the puppies. They were the last two that remained and, in Anastasia’s words _"you cannot separate two siblings, I would die if someone separated me from mine"_. He tried to reason with her, but she just blinked quickly and he knew he was lost.

They took the puppies to the apartment and spent the rest of the afternoon looking for names that were original and short enough to remember them and not confuse them with the others.

By the sixth dog, Dmitry called Alexei and begged him to do something. If the dog destroyed the apartment, the landlord would probably kick her out. Because, seriously, how had nobody complained about it? the dogs were not exactly silent. Also, they loved to run and play around in the small apartment and they cried every time Anastasia left.

Alexei promised him that he was going to do something about it. He called for an “intervention” with all the siblings together, but a month later, when the seventh dog appeared, he knew that it didn’t work.

“Anya, you have issues.”

She just smiled and waved her hand.

The problems started about two months later.

Pooka was jealous and kept fighting with dog number six (he didn’t recall her name, too many dogs to keep track) so they spent the night chasing each other and barking loudly. Dog four and five (Cece and Jojo) never used their litter so Anastasia had to do extra cleaning in her apartment and started getting tired and angry about it.

One day, he found her screaming at the dogs, and then crying as she apologized to them for yelling. When he asked her why, she said that she was not sleeping very well at night, and she was tired, really tired.

That’s what led to the “Clumsy Anya Case”. She started tripping on her feet and spilling food on her clothes. From Wednesday through Friday, she could barely keep the thread of a conversation and could only say half-hearted words, so by the end of the week it was a blond-haired mess that collapsed on the futon as soon as she entered the apartment.

It was pathetic in a sweet-cute- _ish_ way. Dmitry always took photos of her after she passed out, before putting a blanket on her and taking her shoes off.

  
Then, dog number seven began biting the furniture and her shoes, and Anya started crying again because this dog didn’t listen to her _“it’s a dog Anya, they are not smart” “but Pooka never did this to me”_. Anastasia had to lose ten pairs of expensive heels before she recognized that so many dogs were a problem and she needed to do something about it.

“We need to find them a new home, Anya.”  
“Maybe I need a new apartment… or a house with a big yard.”  
“If you do not look for a house for them, I won't help you next time you have to cook for your grandmother.”

(Win-win situation).

Anastasia was a very persuasive woman. One time, she had managed to trick him to go to a fancy dinner with her entire family and a lot of sophisticated people. He felt so out of place in his clothes bought on a thrift shop that the only thing that kept him at dinner was the promise of an open bar (and a small figure that was by his side all night, firmly anchored to his arm). So it was not a surprise that she managed to gift a dog to every close connection she had.

Jojo and Cece went to Lily and Vlad, they _loved_ the puppies and bought them very expensive matching necklaces. Maria took dog number seven, she said (just like Anya) that, with love and and patience, the dog would be an exemplary pet. She called him Bitty, and Dmitry just rolled his eyes. Alexei took dog number six, and Tatiana and Olga who shared a house uptown, took dog number three.

Of course, Anastasia refused to let Pooka go, even when she and Dmitry got into a really big fight about how she just had to let every one _of the dogs go_. It was not healthy for her, and nothing could guarantee that she wouldn’t fall back into this bad behavior again and just bring in another dog one night. So they made a contract, where it was stated that Anya couldn't have more pets and, if she broke her promise, she was going to do his laundry and clean his apartment, and both of them knew how messy Dmitry was. It was on her refrigerator so she would always see it.

So he let her keep Pooka and for him… Dmitry just loved how Feliks (the second dog) followed him around. Apparently, he had a pet now. He was easy to take care of, clean for a dog and a better alarm than his own cell phone, so he was never late for work again. Besides, they went for a run every afternoon and Dmitry loved the look on Anya’s face when she saw at him running.

Again, win-win.

They were on the park watching how their pets ran around chasing a squirrel, when Anya cleared her throat.

“You know…Living with 7 dogs really opens your eyes to a lot of things.”

“Like the fact that you should not be allowed to enter a dog shelter?”

“ _That_ … And that we make quite the team.”

“Are you sure? Because I almost killed you when you didn’t listen to me.”

“But you didn’t and that’s what matters.”

And when she took his hand, he thought she was right. They were a good team, unbearable dogs included.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, you can left a comment down below telling me what you thought about the story, and if you did not like it, also share it. Feedback is important and I'll be entirely grateful.
> 
> Also, you can come to Tumblr and we can talk or yell, or whatever you want to do (si hablas español, por favor ven a saludar, somos pocos). Find me as TessiePessie or Anotherdayblue. Both works just fine. See ya!


End file.
